


Thick-Skinned

by Lirillith



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Body Horror, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelgadis is learning to live with his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thick-Skinned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).



There was a point when Zelgadis couldn't stay away from his reflection. In horrified fascination, he'd peer at the inflamed, bruised skin around the stone outcroppings on his face; it was like teeth were erupting from every inch of his body. 

But now he's accustomed to it all. He's no longer preoccupied with the feeling of heavy, dead patches on his flesh. The rocks are as much a part of his face's appearance now as his eyebrows used to be. And he's found that skin as hard as stone is a valuable asset for someone who travels with Lina Inverse.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thick-Skinned [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582774) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong)




End file.
